The Hybrids, Book 1
by Tigress771
Summary: After a mad scientist creates a hybrid race for the army, the hybrids escape and live among minecraftians. Then years later a scientist kidnaps the three sisters of Wolfy, and her and her two friends must save them, but when they come back a war between hybrids and humans has arose and now they must stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The GamingWolfgirl here. Tigress771 and I are doing this story based off of our Minecraft skins and we hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago in a underground laboratory, mad scientists have been working away at a new project that they plan on selling to the army. A dark project that only they could handle the weight of what they are going to do to the poor people they will be testing it out on. Let me explain. The owner of the lab is pretty much crazy, so he came up with the idea of taking all these different animal's DNA and implanting it into humans. If it works they turn into hybrids, if it doesn't they die. Sad isn't it.

There's some hybrids that the scientists prefer more than others and some are more stable than others. The most stable and preferred is the ones with a human body with some of their animal qualities. The least stable and the most feared are the ones that have the shape of a human but look like their animal.

* * *

**Tristan's P.o.V.**

I wake in my chamber. I feel the full pain of the experiment I just went through. I look at my hands, they look fine. I pull the sheets off myself and sit up in my bed. I run my hand through my hair but stop when I feel something fuzzy. I stand up and look in the mirror. A tail coming from my back it's black and orange, and two fuzzy tiger like ears.

"No." I silently say.

I hear a bell start ringing and someone say. "Lunch! Come get it before it's gone!"

Not wanting to miss a meal I run out of the room and get in line with many other people that look like they have gone through the same experiment as I have. I fall in line behind a man with wolf ears and a wolf tail. The line stops as we near the food court. I see the wolf like man try to see over the line, then he turns around to face me. "It's a pretty long line. I'd say around a thirty minute wait at the least. Oh where are my manners, I'm Wheatley." He says as he holds his hand out.

"I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand and give a friendly smile.

One of his ears turn left and half a second later so does his head. Another line of hybrids that look like they got a overdose of whatever they gave us to change. "Poor souls. I hear that since their to unstable they don't get much freedom." My new friend tells me.

"Do you know what they wanted to do with us after the experiment?" I ask him.

"Something with the army." He answers.

"How do you know all this?" I ask now realizing how much he knows.

"I have a bad habit of eavesdropping and I'm quite nosy. Before I went broke I was training to be a detective." He tells me. They're only helping his eavesdropping habit by giving him the hearing of a wolf.

"So you must know what they're gonna do with them, right? I ask. And he says he's nosy.

"Yes, but it's not pretty." He tells me while looking at them with a frown.

"Oh." Is all I can say. By the time I say that we've reached the end of the line and now we can get our lunch. I get some fish, chicken, and some milk. Wheatley gets steak, pork, and water.

We sit at an empty table because all the others looked quite full. Not two minutes after we sit down our table to fills. Two girls one looks like a tiger hybrid and the other a wolf hybrid. Then following them two unstable hybrids one looking much like a wither skeleton and the other looking like a wither.

"Hi I'm Terra and this is my sister Willow." The tiger hybrid introduces her and her sister which so happens to be the wolf hybrid.

"I'm Gabe and this is my dear friend Grace." The wither introduces himself and the wither skeleton.

I see Wheatley staring at his food, silently eating. So I take it upon myself to introduce him and I. "He's Wheatley and I'm Tristan. Nice to meet y'all."

"Me and Willow are planing a br-" Terra starts but is cut off by a wide eyed Willow.

"What are you doing. We just met them." Willow says in a hushed voice.

I see Wheatley's head shoot up. "What?" He says intrigued. "What was she going to say."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Willow says with a uncomfortable smile.

"Oh no, she was going to say something." He continues to pester her.

Looking like she's had enough Terra takes Willow's hand off her mouth. "I was going to say, we're planing a breakout."

Gabe and Grace both turn their heads intrigued. Most likely because they know what's going to happen to them if they stay. "A breakout? We want to help." Grace asks.

"Wait. You really wanna help us?" Willow asks.

"Well I don't think any of us would like to stay here." Gabe answers.

And on that note Terra started to explain their plan. "First we have to get the word around to the others and fast, next we have to cause riot and in the mix of it all we'll have some of the more stronger hybrids take down the guards and then hopefully everyone can escape."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I say. "I think it would be best if we split up in groups of two. Terra and I, Willow and Wheatley, and Grace and Gabe. If that's alright with everyone else?" Everyone nods and then we put our plan into action.

Willow and Wheatley are getting the stronger hybrids in on the plan while Grace, Gabe, Terra, and I are getting everyone else. Everything's going smooth so far. We already have most of the hybrids on board, and we're getting ready for the riot when. "Lunch over! Get back in your cells!"

"Now! Now! Now!" I hear Willow yell. And everyone is running around, screaming, and slowly moving toward the exit. Guards are starting to show up with their diamond swords, I see a unstable enderman hybrid taking down guards left and right. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. We're getting so close to freedom I can taste it. But is anything that easy in life? No.

The only opening is up a lift but they've shut it down. "Does anyone know how to work one of these things?" I see a skeleton hybrid ask.

"I do! Let me through. Sorry." I see a creeper hybrid come through the crowd. "Okay let's see here."

"Hey! Can we hurry that along we have guards incoming!" The enderman hybrid yells.

"I'm almost done!" The creeper yells back. Five seconds later something sparks. "It's working hurry! Hurry!"

We all have everyone go in groups of eight and Terra goes with them to make sure everyone get out. The enderman hybrid is holding them off as we make sure they get out.

Wheatley, Willow, the enderman, and I are all that's left. "Everyone get in!" I say.

"You're not getting out unharmed." I hear a guard say, as I turn around I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor.

I looked up at the guard who was smiling in triumph. Then my vision blurred for a few seconds and in the corner of my eye I saw a tall black figure Grab the guard from behind. my vision started to clear when I saw the enderman hybrid holding the guards sword and plunge it into the man's gut. I watch him fall to the floor next to me with glazed eyes.

"Come on!" The enderman commanded me. He ran off towards the lift. I scrabbled to my feet and ran after him. Once I stepped on the lift it immediately started to move up.

Relief spread throughout my body. But then I felt the same sharp pain in my shoulder as I did when the guard stabbed me. I clutched my shoulder and gritted my teeth trying to hold back the tears.

" Oh no! Tristan your hurt!" Willow exclaimed in horror. She bent down next to me trying to remove my hand from my wound but I wouldn't let go.

Finally the lift opened it's doors, and outside was a large wheat field and In the middle of the field was the other hybrids. And Terra was now running from the crowd towards me.

"Oh no, hurry we need to get him in the forest. Willow lead the others up that hill, the forest will be behind it, I'll make sure no one falls behind." Willow nodded and jogged up in front of the anxious hybrids, then all of them ran behind her.

I looked behind me at the lift and where we had come out of was a small iron shed. And hopefully the scientist wouldn't come up through there anytime soon.

I began running with the rest of the hybrids, but as my body was jolted around from the running my vision started to blur again. Then I fell to my knees and passed out on the ground. And that was the last thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In other chapters there will be PoV's for other characters, there were some supposed to be in here, but I forgot them and you know, I'm too lazy to go back in and put them. :P anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Tigress's P.o.V.**

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my pumpkin pie; I had half of it done when GOOPDOOLEY came in through the front door. "Hey, Tigress." He said as he sat down on the couch. I just nodded my head. We sat there for about a few more minutes when Wolfy came down the stairs. "Hey guys!" she said. I gave her a high five as she walked past me and sat down in the chair opposite of me. "So what have you two done so far?" She asked us. I swallowed my last bite and glanced over to Goop, whom had his chat phone out. I turned back to Wolfy, "Well….We uh, well you know we uh…" Wolfy rolled her eyes playfully. "Yep, thought so." She said. I laughed.  
I heard Goop's chat phone ring. He pressed a few buttons and stood up. "That was just one of my buds. He asked if I could go with him to the arcade tonight." "You didn't say yes did you?" Wolfy says, panicking a bit. Goop shook his head, "Of course not." "Good." I said getting up from my seat.  
"Ok, but what did you use for an excuse?" Wolfy asked. He shrugged, "Just that I promised to hang out with you guys today."  
I went over to our bookshelves and skimmed through the books, while Wolfy and Goop talked about the Sumotori game yesterday afternoon. I picked a book out and read the summery, I only got halfway through it when my chat phone rung for the first time of the day. I pulled it out and pressed the messages button. I tapped the, Most Recent, section and read my message.

"Hey, Goop! Mom just texted me, she said we can stay here till 7:35!" I said. Wolfy jumped up, "Yes! I'll call my sister's and tell them the news." Wolfy ran upstairs to get her chat phone. Goop looked at me and said, "Do you think our other friends will ever catch on to our secret?" "Maybe, but I doubt it." I say. Finally Wolfy came back down and had her phone to her ear. "Yeah, ok we'll see you there. Bye" We waited till she slipped her phone in her back pocket to ask what she was talking about.  
"Ok, so I told the girls about you two getting to stay till 7:35, and they suggested we get some snacks and rent some music disks to listen to! I told them we'll meet them down by the grocery store." She said all excited. "Yeah! And we can even get movies!" I say jumping up. Goop smiled and started to slip on his big headphones around his head and plugged them into his chat phone and began to listen to his music. We quickly made our way out the door and raced each other down the gravel road towards the big quartz and brick store.

Goop stopped running when he reached the building and waited for us to catch up. He was a pretty fast runner. Wolfy and I slid to a stop next to him panting. "Ok…I told them we'll…meet them at the food section." Wolfy said between breaths. We walked in the store and scanned the place. Not a lot of people were here, probably just a slow day. We went to isle 6 which is where they stored the food. At the end of the isle I saw three girls talking, one had medium blonde hair, another had chocolate brown medium hair, and last one had medium-short brown hair.  
"Hey, girls!" Wolfy called to them. They turned to look and smiled brightly when they saw Wolfy. They ran up to us. "Wolfy! About time you got here!" said the girl with blonde hair. "Goop, Tigress, you remember my sisters; Creepet, Ender, and Skelly." I smiled at the girls, "Hey guys." They smiled back, then the one called Ender said, "Come on lets go get those snacks!" The other two girls jumped in agreement and ran off after Ender to the cookies and apples. I laughed and ran after them. Goop and Wolfy were right behind me. When we reached the girls I slide to a stop, but when Goop came up to us, he slides all the way to the wall. "Whoa, too far!" he exclaimed. We all laugh and then pick out our favorite foods and then head to the checkout counter. We all take a part in paying for the food.

***Time Skip***

We were now playing music in the living room, laughing at Skelly's mooshroom jokes, and playing hide and seek. Finally, when we sat down to relax, Wolfy's mom and our mom came in. "Tigress, Goop its time to go home now." My mom said. I looked at her in surprise. "But, it's not 7:35 yet." Goop complained. Our mother sighed, "I know but your father wants you home now." She then turned to Wolfy's mom, "Thank you for letting them stay Daniell." Creepet tapped me on the shoulder and said, "You really don't look like your mom at all." "Well, we all have foster mothers, so I doubt we'll look anything alike." I said playfully. We all snickered a bit. But then, we eventually left the house and followed our mom, or foster mom, back to our house. But tomorrow we would go over and visit again.


End file.
